moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Aleksiej Woronin (Mroczne Wojny)
Aleksiej Woronin - Czempion Czerwonej Góry, głównodowodzący armii Szaikan, najlepszy wojownik jakiego mieszana krew ma obecnie do zaoferowania, który swój tytuł wyrąbał w murze przeciwników, wywodzących się z wszelkiej maści ras, wliczając w to własną, uśmierconych przez jego ostrze. Słynący wśród Szaikan ze swej samobójczej odwagi, skrajnej brawury na polu bitwy, niezrównanych zdolności bojowych, niezwykłego zmysłu taktycznego, wiecznej potrzeby raczenia się liśćmi tytoniu, totalnego braku wychowania oraz niezwykłej, nawet jak na standardy jego rasy brutalności. Od wielu lat nieprzerwanie pozostaje ulubieńcem Ancalagona, który jest gotów wybaczyć mu nawet najgorsze przewinienia, bo smok doskonale wie, jak ciężko mu będzie znaleźć drugiego takiego wojownika. Historia Opowieść Aleksieja jest raczej tą z gatunku prostych, dość przewidywalnych i pełnych powtórzeń wynikających ze żmudnego parcia młodego chłopaka przez przeciwności losu, aż na sam szczyt drabiny społecznej smoczego królestwa. Nie ma w niej żadnych niespodziewanych zwrotów akcji, ani tym bardziej pokręconych i nieprawdopodobnych wydarzeń. Woronin, nie mający jeszcze wówczas swego nazwiska, przyszedł na świat w obozie jednego z barbarzyńskich plemion, jakie przemierzały tereny Gór Skowytu. Jego życie było proste, pozbawione większości luksusów jakie daje życie w skoncentrowanych ośrodkach miejskich, jak chociażby stały dach nad głową, którego nie zdmuchnie kolejna w tym tygodniu, przetaczająca się przez góry wichura, czy też brak obawy o rozszarpanie przez dzikie bestie w trakcie snu. Mimo to Aleksiej nie narzekał na swoje życie, co prawda nie znał innego, ale nie narzekał na obecne. Pierwsze pięć lat swego życia spędził na nauce chodzenia, mówienia, a następnie ćwiczeniu walki, wraz ze swymi czterema starszymi braćmi pod okiem ojca, który na podstawie tego, który radzi sobie najlepiej rozdzielał im racje żywnościowe. Aleksiej już wtedy zaczął okazywać bardzo interesującą cechę, jaką było uwalnianie wielkich pokładów złości w walce z przeciwnikiem, nawet jeśli ten był jego bratem. W wieku siedmiu lat Aleksiej wraz z trójką swych braci i ojcem udał się na pierwsze w swoim życiu polowanie. Kozica górska którą udało im się upolować nie była może najmłodszym, ani najzdrowszym okazem, ale było to dość aby zaspokoić potrzeby rodziców Aleksieja, jego samego i dwójki jego braci, no i dla niego samego był też znak, że powoli zaczyna wkraczać w dorosłe życie, wszakże za kilka lat miał uzyskać prawo do posiadania partnerki i być traktowany jako mężczyzna, musiał więc się zaznajomić z prawdziwymi technikami przetrwania w górach. Może się to wydawać śmieszne, że siedmiolatek musi już myśleć o swojej dorosłości, należy jednak pamiętać, że niewielu członków górskich plemion barbarzyńskich żyje dłużej jak czterdzieści lat. W wieku dziesięciu lat na klan Aleksieja spadła prawdziwa tragedia, jego lud został zaatakowany przez bandę urgali. Chociaż barbarzyńcy są twardym ludem, wzięci z zaskoczenia, w obliczu przewagi liczebnej wroga, oraz z koniecznością walki z urgalskimi kullami, barbarzyńcy byli bez szans. Rzadko zdarza się aby klany niszczyły się nawzajem całkowicie, teraz jednak doszło do takiej właśnie sytuacji. Urgale nie wyrżnęły jednak wszystkich barbarzyńców w pień, część z nich została zniewolona by służyć szarym bestiom. Przez kolejne trzy lata Aleksiej miał wędrować z klanem, jako jego niewolnik, będąc bitym i poniżanym dla czystej rozrywki urgali. Tak było aż do dnia, w którym po raz kolejny jeden z młodszych wojowników postanowił zrobić sobie z chłopaka worek treningowy, Aleksiej był ledwie ludzkim nastolatkiem, więc nikt nie pilnował aby nie wyrwał się z niewoli urgali, tym razem jednak szary wojownik mocno się przeliczył. Lata walki z urgalami sprawiły, że młody chłopak wiedział już czego się spodziewać po oponencie. Ryk zarzynanego stworzenia odbijał się echem w całych górach. W oka mgnieniu cały szczep zleciał się aby zobaczyć co się wydarzyło, a widok jaki zastały urgale wprawił wszystkich w osłupienie. Aleksiej wydarł swojemu przeciwnikowi jego nóż, którego urgal użył aby rozciąć jego więzy, które okazały się być zbyt mocne aby po prostu je rozwiązać, wbił ostrze noża w jego brzuch, a kiedy bestia zaczęła krzyczeć, chłopak zaczął wbijać nóż w jej twarz, a robił to tak intensywnie i tak szybko, że nim został odciągnięty, twarz jego oponenta wyglądała jakby zaliczyła spotkanie ze stadem krokodyli, które postanowiły walczyć o nią między sobą. Urgale nie rozszarpały jednak chłopaka na strzępy, a wręcz przeciwnie, doceniły jego zawziętość i brutalność, pozwalając mu walczyć jako równy innym wojownik klanu. Od tamtego czasu Aleksiej wiele razy ścierał się z innymi urgalami, nadrabiając brak brutalnej siły, szybkością działań i potęgą swego gniewu. Uczestniczył nawet w rajdach i napadach na inne klany zarówno urgali jak i innych ras w tym ludzi. Jednak jak wszystko inne tak i czasy bezkarnego nękania innych musiały się kiedyś skończyć i co ciekawe, początkiem końca tego życia, nie było spotkanie z żadną z innych potęg Gór Skowytu, ale zejście z ich mroźnych szczytów na tereny pozornie niegotowych do walki mieszkańców nizin. Szczep urgali parł przez rozległe równiny w poszukiwaniu jakiejś osady do splądrowania. Czas Żniw na równinach był najgorszym okresem w całym roku mieszkańców nizin. Górskie stwory doskonale widziały jak zielone pola zmieniają się w pokryte złocistym płaszczem zbóż tereny, był to dla nich znak, że nadszedł czas, w którym to ludzie i bardzo nieliczni nieludzie, zbierają swoje plony, a co za tym idzie mają pod dostatkiem jedzenia. Jest to moment, w którym ataki potworów stają się szczególnie uciążliwe i krwawe. Oczywiście najbardziej cierpiały na tym te miasteczka i wsie, które znajdowały się najbliżej gór. Jednym z takich właśnie miast było CounterHood, największe miasto położone w pobliżu gór. Chociaż jego wojownicy bez wątpienia wiedzieli jak radzić sobie z większością przeciwników, było ich stanowczo za mało, aby poradzić sobie z ogromem stworów, jakie nawiedzały ich terytoria, zarządcy miasta postawili nawet kilka fałszywych wiosek, które zajmowały przeciwnika. Ten rok miał być jednak początkiem znacznie lepszych czasów dla miasteczka, gdyż dzięki swej zręcznej polityce, CounterHood otrzymało od ReiCity kompanie pochodzących z owego miasteczka kuszników, uzbrojonych w potężne bronie runiczne, znacznie lepsze niż ich standardowy odpowiednik. Szczep, do którego należał Aleksiej wpadł do jednej z wiosek. Chłopakowi od początku nie pasowało, że jest ona opuszczona, wódz klanu uznał jednak, że mieszkańcy po prostu uciekli ze strachu zostawiając swój dobytek. Co raz więcej urgali nabierało jednak podejrzeń, domy były puste, dosłownie, żadnych mebli, żadnych świadectw ludzkiej obecności, poza faktem, że owa osada musiała zostać przez nich zbudowana. Nim urgale zdały sobie sprawę z tego, że dały się podejść, były już otoczone przez kilka drużyn wojowników z CounterHood. Pierwsza uderzyła kawaleria, zataczając krąg dookoła wioski i zabijając kilku młodszych wojowników, którzy akurat postanowili się rozejrzeć po okolicy. Wtedy do samej wioski wpadły dwie drużyny tarczowników, urgale rzucił się na nich niemalże natychmiast, jednak bezładni młodzi wojownicy, nawet ze swoją, już na tym etapie znacznie przerastającą ludzką siłą, nie mieli szans w walce z dobrze przeszkolonymi formacjami regularnych żołnierzy. Jedynym ratunkiem w obecnej sytuacji były kulle, które bez wątpienia rozniosłyby atakujące oddziały, gdyby nie wsparcie z ReiCity. Ciężkie runiczne kusze bez problemu przebiły grube skóry noszone przez kulli jako ich pancerz głęboko wbijając się w ich ciała i zadając potworne, często śmiertelne rany. Kiedy na skutek trafienia w głowę takim bełtem zginął wódz klanu, urgale zaczęły szukać wszelkiego sposobu aby zbiec z pola bitwy. Bardzo niewielu osiągnęło swój cel, Aleksiej był jednak jednym z nich. Wieści o śmierci wodza i utracie tak wielu wojowników klanu były potężnym ciosem dla całego szczepu, bardzo niewielu wojowników zostało w obozie na czas tego rajdu, większość tylko dlatego, że była chora. Jednakże nawet w obliczu wydarzenie mogącego przesądzić o unicestwieniu klanu i z siłami wroga, które z pewnością podejmą pościg, urgale pozostały wierne swej naturze i rozpoczęły bardzo krótkie z uwagi na ilość potencjalnych kandydatów, ale równie intensywne i brutalne wybory swego wodza, tracąc przy tym kolejnych kilku wojowników. Ostatecznie wodzem został jeden z kulli, który zdecydował wycofać się z powrotem w góry, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób uniknie on pogoni mieszkańców nizin. Klan obrał zupełnie inny kierunek niż się spodziewano, wódz wymusił marsz na wschód, licząc że spotka tam mniej swych pobratymców. Jego klan nigdy nie opuszczał zachodniej strony gór, nigdy też nie słyszeli o żadnym klanie, który by ze wschodu pochodził i już wkrótce mieli się przekonać dlaczego tak się dzieje. Urgale widząc zielone zbocza Czerwonej Góry i masę ludzi wpadły w prawdziwe osłupienie, nigdy nie widziały takich połaci zieleni w górach, natychmiast uzmysłowiły sobie jak wiele jedzenia muszą posiadać mieszkańcy tych terenów. Istnienie klanu było poważnie zagrożone, w czasie miesięcy wędrówki, w wyniku chorób, ran odniesionych w trakcie walki i głodu zmarło wielu jego członków, z powodu tego ostatniego zmarła większość dzieci. Nawet jeśli tego nie chciały, urgale musiały spróbować ograbić to miejsce, zależało od tego istnienie ich klanu. Być może gdyby urgale wiedziały jaką reputację mają Szaikanie wstrzymali by się z atakiem, jednakże bez tej wiedzy i przyparci do muru, urgale ruszyły do ataku. Kiedy na drodze urgali stanęły szeregi odzianych w czerwone pancerze płytowe wojowników, bestie zaczęły poważnie zastanawiać się nad swą decyzją o ataku, wtedy jednak Aleksiej wpadł na pewien szalony pomysł jak rozbić formacje przeciwnika. Zaprawieni w bojach weterani mieszanej krwi w swych życiach widzieli już naprawdę wiele, jednak widok dosłownie lecącego na nich niespełna piętnastoletniego chłopca, uzbrojonego w prosty, mocno wysłużony już miecz, był czymś absolutnie nowym. Kilku żołnierzy rozwarło swe szyki, jeden upadł pod wpływem nagłego ciężaru jaki na niego spadł, to w zupełności starczyło, kulle rozbiły szyk Szaikan, zabijając wielu obrońców, sam Aleksiej dzięki swemu gniewowi, który pozwolił mu zignorować ból złamanej ręki, zabił trzech wojowników Ancalagona. Urgale były jednak wyczerpane walką z wojownikami, którzy okazali się być znacznie lepsi i silniejsi jacykolwiek ludzie jakich dotychczas spotkali na swej drodze, więc kiedy tylko szare olbrzymy spostrzegły maszerujące na nich, kolejne chorągwie, natychmiast rozpoczęły odwrót, na to było już zdecydowanie za późno. Elfy zajęły pozycję i zalały urgali gradem strzał, nie pozwalając im nawet dobyć ich własnych, rogowych łuków. Aleksiej przetrwał pogrom tylko dlatego, że przygniótł go jeden z umierających kulli, tym samym chroniąc go od gradu strzał. Pozostałości klanu, które kryły się w górach, zostały natomiast szybko wytropione przez goblinie wargi i wyrżnięte do ostatniego przedstawiciela, Szaikanie nie dbali przy tym, komu odbierają życie. Aleksiej obudził się w komnatach samego Ancalagona. Początkowo, zaraz po swym przebudzeniu, rzucił się z pięściami do otaczających go kapłanów krwi, jednak kiedy ujrzał wielkiego czerwonego smoka, jego temperament szybko został opanowany za sprawą narastającego lęku. Ostatni Smok nie zabił jednak chłopaka, wszakże położył on trupem trzech jego ludzi, nie były to co prawda siły elitarne, ale jednak, dysponowali znacznie lepszym pancerzem a Aleksiej miał połamaną rękę. Widząc jego potencjał smok połączył Aleksieja ze swoją krwią i oddał pod opiekę, swego ówczesnego najlepszego wojownika, Aleksandra Woronina. To pod jego okiem chłopak zaznajomił się z drylem wojskowym Szaikan i nauczył się przynajmniej części manier panujących w społeczeństwie mieszanej krwi, krótko potem poznał też swoją pierwszą, chociaż nie ostatnią partnerkę, co całkowicie wyeliminowało żal, jaki Aleksiej miał do mieszanej krwi, za wymordowanie jego klanu. Od tamtego czasu jego życie stało się raczej spokojne, jeśli nieustanne mordowanie potworów starających się wedrzeć na tereny mieszanej krwi, można nazwać spokojnym. Jego dni pełne były morderczych treningów, a przynajmniej były one takie z perspektywy Szaikan, gdyż chłopak nie miał z nimi większych trudności; kilka razy zdarzyło mu się zbłaźnić, głównie z powodu braku znajomości praw jakimi rządzi się społeczność mieszanej krwi. Z czasem Aleksiej stawał się co raz bardziej znanym wojownikiem, im lepszy stawał się w zabijaniu potworów, tym więcej Szaikan chciało skrzyżować z nim swoją stal, a im więcej pojedynków wygrywał, tym bardziej znany się stawał. Woronin zdobywał szacunek, uznanie i uwagę pań, aż wreszcie przerósł swego opiekuna i zajął jego miejsce, jako najlepszy wojownik Szaikur, a zarazem dowódca smoczej armii. W czasie tego okresu rozwoju, nabawił się też swojego nałogu związanego z tytoniem. Niedługo po obwołaniu Aleksieja najlepszym wojownikiem Szaikan, Ancalagon rozpoczął przygotowania do swej wielkiej wojny z Fiarą. Wygląd Mający obecnie niewiele ponad czterdzieści lat Aleksiej w swoim wyglądzie łączy cechy barbarzyńcy jakim był kiedyś, z elementami wojownika jakim jest obecnie. Jego dzikie, skryte pod krzaczastymi brwiami spojrzenie budzi grozę, zarówno wśród wrogów jak i sojuszników, ale przyciąga także uwagę kobiet. Zaplecione w dredy, typowo barbarzyńskie włosy o kruczoczarnym kolorze mocno kontrastują z dobrze przyciętą i zadbaną brodą. Aleksiej nie musi się starać aby wyglądać groźnie, już jego normalny wyraz twarzy jasno daje do zrozumienia, że jest to człowiek, z którym nie warto zadzierać. Na dodatek jego naturalne warunki sprawiają, że jest on jeszcze groźniejszy, wysoki i dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, ma wśród Szaikan opinie olbrzyma i nie jest ona nieuzasadniona. Woronin jest człowiekiem dość postawnym, aby bez trudu dzierżyć i w miarę skutecznie posługiwać się swoim dwuręcznym mieczem, z użyciem tylko jednej ręki, chociaż jak sam przyznaje, jest to bardziej sztuczka do chwalenia się przed kobietami, lub świeżymi rekrutami smoczej amii, niż rzeczywista, mająca zastosowanie w boju zdolność. Wyposażenie Na polu bitwy, a zwykle także i poza nim, Woronin nosi na sobie swój osobisty pancerz, podarowany mu przez samego Ancalagona. Zbroja ta jest o tyle ciekawa, że chociaż tylko niektóre jej elementy wykonane są z krwawej stali, jest ona znacznie wytrzymalsza niż standardowe zbroje płytowe jakie noszą Szaikanie. Co więcej, chociaż pancerz ten wygląda na wysłużony i stary, jeszcze nigdy nie zawiódł swego właściciela, nawet w sytuacjach, kiedy najlepsza stal nie ma prawa wytrzymać, jak chociażby kiedy Aleksiej otrzymał bezpośrednie uderzenie maczugą czterometrowego qunloka z Nieznanych Krain. Co więcej pancerz ten nie został wykonany na zlecenie, żadnego z płatnerzy mieszanej krwi, a metody użyte do jego stworzenia i heraldyka sugerują, że pancerz ten powstał poza Czerwoną Górą, a być może nawet przed tym jak Ancalagon się na niej osiedlił. Tak czy inaczej, pancerz ten jest na tyle skuteczny, że Woronin całkowicie zrezygnował z korzystania z tarczy na polu bitwy, twierdząc, że zbroja i miecz, czasem w razie konieczności zamieniany na włócznie, to jedyne czego potrzebuje, a jeśli już znajdzie się coś, co przebije jego zbroje, to tarcza z pewnością nie da mu dostatecznej ochrony. Główną bronią Woronina jest jego, również podarowane mu przez smoka Księżycowe Ostrze, nazwane tak od barwy jaką mieni się ostrze, kiedy zanurzy się w krwi wrogów. Nie ma najmniejszych wątpliwości, że broń ta jest w jakiś sposób udoskonalona z użyciem magii, chociaż nikt nie może być pewien jak dokładnie została stworzona. Co więcej, chociaż miecz ten posiada kilka szczerb, nie zatracił swych wartości tnących, chociaż Woronin o niego dba, nie wygląda na to aby miecz w ogóle potrzebował jakiejkolwiek konserwacji, a w walce miecz ten jest w stanie bez problemu przecinać kolczugi i przeszywanice, dlatego jedynym problemem może być dla niego zbroja płytowa, chociaż i ta z reguły wytrzymuje najwyżej kilka ciosów. Jakkolwiek zaklęty jest jego ekwipunek, Woronin doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z faktu, że jego wyposażenie jest lżejsze od tego jakim dysponują jego pobratymcy, a przynajmniej materiały, z jakiego są wykonane, są lżejsze. Można to łatwo odgadnąć po tym, że chociaż pancerz Aleksieja jest grubszy, niż przeciętna płyta, a ostrze jego miecza dość szerokie, ważą one tyle samo co normalny oręż. Wielu uczonych uważa, że wyposażenie Woronina to relikty z czasów Smoczych Wojen, które Ancalagon postanowił z jakiegoś powodu zachować. Charakter Gdyby chcieć jakoś szybko opisać Aleksieja, chyba najlepszym możliwym określeniem byłoby: "typowy barbarzyńca". Woronin, chociaż już dawno nauczył się podstaw życia w cywilizowanym społeczeństwie i tak nadal ma w sobie wiele cech ludów pierwotnych, z jakich pochodzi. Co prawda czasy kiedy codziennie wdawał się w jakąś bijatykę już minęły, nadal nie ma tygodnia, żeby Woronin nie obił komuś ryja. Jak sam twierdzi, "jeśli od czasu do czasu ich nie obije, mogą zapomnieć gdzie ich miejsce". Aleksiej nie jest także typem uczuciowym, lata życia jako barbarzyńca sprawiły, że nie potrafi on tworzyć typowych dla innych ludów więzi społecznych. Jest on za to bardzo bezpośrednim i pewnym siebie mężczyzną, wielu mogłoby powiedzieć, że zbyt pewnym, jednak wcale źle on na tym nie wychodzi. Powiedzieć, że Aleksiej jest impulsywny, to trochę tak, jak nazwać smoka przerośniętą jaszczurką, niby pasuje, ale całości charakteru nie oddaje. Woronin już od dziecka nie panował nad gniewem, co z czasem udało mu się przekuć ową zdolność w oręż, to jakim cudem Aleksiej nie zmienił się w gniewnego potwora zaraz po zmieszaniu swojej krwi z krwią smoka, pozostaje zagadką, faktem jest jednak, że Woronina bardzo łatwo jest sprowokować do walki, a w jej trakcie będzie równie groźny i brutalny, co przeciwnik innej rasy na polu bitwy. Wielu słysząc taki opis, ma przed sobą zapewne obraz pierwotnego jaskiniowca, niewiele różniącego się od zwierzęcia, Woronin nie jest jednak głupcem, mimo swoich wad, zdołał zostać głównodowodzącym armii Szaikan, a tego w życiu by nie osiągnął, gdyby nie był dostatecznie sprytny i inteligentny. Zdolności Pomijając zdolności bojowe i zmysł taktyczny, który pozwala mu skutecznie analizować i przewidywać zachowania wroga na polu bitwy, Woronin ma w zasadzie tylko jedną nadnaturalną zdolność, która czyni go innym od pozostałych wojowników, a jest to jego gniew. Aleksiej potrafi dosłownie na zawołanie wywołać u siebie gniew, który zajmuje go w trakcie walki do tego stopnia, że jest on w stanie ignorować każdy negatywny czynnik, jak chociażby ból czy zmęczenie. Co ciekawe zdolność ta jest na tyle inspirująca, że potrafi znacznie podnieść morale armii na polu walki. W końcu, czy jest coś bardziej inspirującego, niż wódz prowadzący swych wojowników do walki z dziką furią na twarzy, żądzą mordu w oczach i wściekłym okrzykiem na ustach? Ciekawostki Woronin dowodzi oddziałem berserków, specjalnie wyselekcjonowanych wojowników, posiadających podobne do niego zdolności wywoływania w sobie dzikiej furii. Stanowią oni jego gwardie przyboczną i zawsze walczą u jego boku na polu bitwy, zazwyczaj ponosząc przy tym zaskakująco małe straty. Oprócz krasnoludów, Szaikanie są jedyną rasą wykorzystujących tą technikę na polu walki. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Mroczne Wojny Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures